Manos
Manos is a small Island country located in the North Sea. The country is rather small and not very widely known. Most of it's population is Jewish. It is an island and it's closest countries are UK, Netherlands, Denmark and Norway. Description 'Appearance' Manos' flag has a dark blue base with a white vertical stripe in the middle and a dark red flower. He is rather short with dark red eyes. He typically wears a button up shirt and jumper with jeans. If drawn with hair, it is a darker blue, messy and wavy. 'Personality' Manos is very hard-working and honest. He tries to stay out of conflicts, however is very sensitive when it comes to matters regarding people he holds close and his traditions. He loves to learn new things and is very hospitable. 'Interests' Science - Manos is known to be very good at physics. He loves working on problems or just reading about physics and other sciences. It is something he is very proud of, and sometimes other countries come to him for help with science projects, etc. Piano- Manos plays piano sometimes, although he is too shy to play in front of anyone other than Israel. 'Flag Meaning' The blue on the flag represents peace and integrity, while the white stands for safety. The red of the flower stands for courage and love. The flower is a Mrion, which are native to the land and they themselves represent strength and pride. They are used on the flag to show pride and national identity. The flower is a very common symbol for the country. 'Other Symbols' Red Flower (Mrion)- The red flower is called a Mrion (it is fictional don't try to look it up), and is native to Manos. It represents pride and strength. It is a common symbol used to represent Manos. The motto is "מיר שטיין צוזאַמען אין אחדות און שטאַרקייט" (We stand together in unity and strength). 'Nicknames' He is often called Mrion by his friends and family. Israel often calls him "פרח" (flower) or "אח קטן" (little brother). History Manos is a very new country, and thus has no recorded ancient history. 'Modern History' In the beginning, the Island of Manos belonged to Norway. When WWII broke out, many Jewish people fled from Germany and it's neighboring countries to seek safety somewhere else. Many of them ended up on Manos in small towns built for them. In the beginning it was meant to be only temporary, however after the citizens grew fond of the land they requested and were granted independence by Norway. Since it is so small and new, Manos has very few cities, and mostly smaller towns. Manos is very widely known for making very quick scientific advancements and for having many mountains full of minerals and other valuables. However they do not have spices or land which is good for growing, so they trade with other countries. Organizations and Affiliations 'Politics' Manos is a democratic country. The leader of the country is the president, and each term is 5 years. One president can only serve 2 terms. Presidents are chosen through voting. After being inaugurated they assemble a cabinet or keep the old cabinet. The current president of the country is Benjamin Silberstein. 'Unions and Organizations' EU- Manos is part of the European Union. having joined just 12 years ago. NATO- Manos is part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. 'Geography ' Manos is a small island in the North Sea. It is very known to have many mountains and rocky areas. Most of the flat land is covered in forest. It has 3 big rivers and one lake called Eureka Lake. It has a cold climate and a lot of snow during the winter. 'Relationships ' 'Family' Jerusalem- adoptive father- Dad! I love him, he has taught me so much, and I am very grateful! I wish we could see each other more often. Israel- brother (adoptive?)- My big brother! I love him a lot and love to spend time with him! He teached me to play piano. 'Friends' Norway- Gave me independence and let me have some land! Close friend and ally. Denmark- taught me how to trade. He's fun to be around and makes legos. Philippines- you also helped Jewish people!! Canada- close friend and ally! You are one of first places to recognize me! (other than Israel and Norway) India- very nice, gives me spices and other yummy food that I cannot grow. Poland- you help my people a lot, many of us have roots in your country! 'Neutral' UK- you do recognize me, but I do not think you like me. Maybe I am wrong. You helped against TR, so thank you. Germany- you said sorry for the past, and I accept. Hopefully we become friends in the future. 'Enemies' Third Reich- you hurt my people!! I will not forgive! Palestine- stop bullying my brother! why do you not recognize me? I have done nothing to you. I wish we could be peaceful. ' 'Trivia ' '- the biggest mountain in Manos is called Jericho '- he speaks yiddish, hebrew and english' '- he has a cat called Syme' '- he loves to read dystopian books ' Category:Countries Category:Original character Category:Countryhumans